


romance.

by sleepyheadwrites



Series: us, when the stars align [4]
Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV)
Genre: F/M, a little one shot for my startup babies, i missed them that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadwrites/pseuds/sleepyheadwrites
Summary: two times Han Jipyeong was tempted, and that one time he finally gave in.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Won In Jae
Series: us, when the stars align [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	romance.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this little one shot jinjaes. we ain't stopping until we got that drama we deserve from them.

The first time he smelled that sweet scent of hers, he was in the elevator with a bunch of people. But she was beside him, not too close but not too far either. She was wearing a beige coat above her white shirt and slacks, carrying a folder in hand and her other hand in the pockets of her robes. 

But when the elevator door opened and more people came in, she was forced to move closer to him and he to the elevator wall. She looked at him and just nodded, which he returned rather stiffly because of how close they are but she didn't seem bothered at all. He didn't even know why he was sweating. 

They weren't exactly close, she just knew him as Halmeoni's so called good boy and would sometimes see each other in the house whenever he would go and have dinner with them, as per her grandmother's request. He was there with them on holidays too, but they would just greet each other and that's it. But as days passed, he was slowly finding himself staring at her a little longer than intended, and it was so unusual to him to do that, considering he wasn't really interested at her, at all. Han Jipyeong doesn't stare at people for minutes, he doesn't waste his time on those things. 

And that's when he smelled that strong, captivating perfume -was it?- of hers. With all his might, he managed to not closed his eyes and savour how she smells beside him, because that would be so weird. Han Jipyeong is not weird. 

So when the elevator finally opened and people are slowly coming out of the door, he let out a heavy breath he was holding, like he ran for miles. And this didn't go unnoticed to Injae, because she looked at him albeit a little strangely and asked. "Mr. Han, are you not well?"

Oh he's sure not. And it all because of her perfume. 

__

The second time he smelled it and he almost didn't want to let go, was the one where they were posing for a photo that was requested by CEO Yoon. He came in late because he was busy checking some documents that Dong Cheon gave him, he wasn't really aware that a mini photo shoot was happening not until CEO Yoon herself summoned him via phone call, telling him to come quickly at the lobby. 

When he arrived, the mentors and staffs are all there, including her because she volunteered to be one of the mentors for this year. He nodded at no one in particular as he walked closer, his destination on the farthest side from her only to be stopped by the photographer. "Mr. Han, you may stand beside CEO Seo, so we can balance the picture perfectly."

Shit. 

If he was a little nervous, he didn't let it show and instead nodded, stroding his way to her side. She wasn't staring at him, her eyes focused forward so he thank God for that. 

For the past few weeks since that encounter in the elevator, he was trying all his might to avoid her and at the same time he find himself searching for her in every room he was in. Strange really. Han Jipyeong is far from strange.

But fate can really be a little cruel to him, so now here he was, standing close to her as they pose for the photo he didn't even know if necessary. They didn't do something like this last year, so what changed? 

And he didn't know how it happened, one minute there was enough space for them and now she was leaning on him, with his hands securedly placed on her shoulders to prevent her from falling. Is she feeling dizzy? Unwell? She feels hot in under his touch. Her soft skin sending him shivers because it was electric, a lone touch of their skin was driving him mad. What is happening? 

"Ms. Seo, are you not well?"

Funny how she was the one who asked this question weeks ago, but she didn't seem to remember that because she just let herself free from his grip and threw an apologetic glance at him, bowing her head lightly. "No, I'm okay. Thank you."

When he returned to his office and ruffled his hair in frustration, her addictive smell just came stronger at him. His hands were now enveloped with her perfume, it took him a lot of self control to prevent himself from asking Dong Cheon what the hell is that perfume and where he can buy it. Something strange is really happening to Han Jipyeong. 

He wasn't okay, he was far from it.

__

The third time he smelled her, they were alone in her office. Of all people CEO Yoon can think of to help her with something concerning the new start ups, he was the one she saw at the hallway. Yes, he's a human without luck at all. Fate is not in his side. Did it even played with his side at all?

He was trying, really trying to avoid her but of course he couldn't. She was everywhere. Literally and figuratively. He sees her washing the plates with Dalmi whenever he's in the Seo Household to eat dinner. At the dinner table where they faced each other because she was infront of him, sitting with Dalmi while he's with Dosan. He can see her whenever he looks at his phone, a sudden thought entering his mind like how is she or what she's doing at the moment. He can see her whenever he sees pink and red and cream and all those colors she usually wears at work. He can see her whenever he caught sight of short haired women in their work clothes, even when he's outside. And he can see her, feel the her soft skin under his calloused palms whenever he's alone in his enormous apartment, staring at the Han River. 

She was all he could think of. She was the only one occupying his thoughts. She won't go away and he's desperate to make it go away, the feeling inside him whenever their eyes would meet in an ocean of people. Because she seem unbothered by his presence and he's not. 

And now, everything is much more complicated because she was sitting right in front of him, asking questions every now and then before typing down at her computer whenever he answers, words that he could only hope would help her with what she's doing. Because he was, without a doubt, distracted. By her and her alone. And Han Jipyeong was never distracted whenever he's at work. Not until she happened.

She was like a raging storm destroying every walls he have established to protect his heart. She's changing everything, with just her mere presence. 

"Mr. Han?"

He was broken away from his thoughts when the subject of those said thoughts called him, his name a delicious slur in her tongue no matter how formal it was. He have been called by many people, but nothing compares to her whenever she does. 

"Yes?"

"I was asking for your thoughts regarding this illustration I came up with, if you could please take a look at it." She said, not looking up at him but instead staring at the computer with her eyebrows slowly forming a frown. And seconds later, her lips are forming a cute pout. Maybe it was the fact that they are alone inside her office or the fact that she have known him for quite some time, that she was finally comfortable doing that kind of expressionin front of him. She always have that cold looking face perfected when she's at work. 

Standing up from his seat, he stood beside her sitting figure because he thought it was enough to see the illustration she was saying. But no, he have to leaned in to get a clearer view of the monitor. At first, he really was inspecting it, he was so immersed in doing so, he even lifted his other hand to point on a particular part he find a little strange looking from the illustration that when she cleared her throat, he turned his face towards her resulting in a very awkward (for her, at least) and rather intimate (for him) position. 

His hands were unconsciously put on top of her swivel chair where he can feel her head backing away slowly from him, his other hand was midair because he was poiting something at the illustration to her. Their face are inches apart and damn, her perfume was stronger than ever. She smelled of citrus and pink pepper with the hint of patchouli and lilies. It envelopes him like a warm embrace and he wanted nothing more that to dive in her scent. It was intoxicating. 

Damn consequences, he'll deal with them later. 

So he leaned in a little more, his tall figure crouching down at her as she backed away, but there is no point now, is there? Because her head was slowly pushed forward by his other hand, closer to him. 

"What are you doing?" She was breathless, damn she was. It only fuels him to do something more because her hand was now gripping his coat, the other gripping the armrest of her swivel chair so tightly, her knuckles are white. 

Their eyes never left each other, it was like a battle that if you will look away, you lose. His smoldering eyes staring right into her soul, sending a delicious thrill down her spine. He never looked at her that way before, no one has ever looked that way before. She was aware of how his eyes would always follow her around whenever she's in the same room as him. She was aware of how they would stare at each other for seconds in the sea of people like no one was there. She was aware how flushed he would always get whenever he'll be at their family house for dinner and she would greet him. She knew something unexplainable was happening between them, she was just too afraid to dwell in it and do something. 

"You're wearing that perfume again." He mumbled, too low for Injae's liking because it didn't help in calming her racing heartbeat. And it's getting really hot in the room, is there a problem with the air conditioning? 

"What is it called?" 

No matter how she wanted to tore her gaze away from him, there is something in his eyes that pulls her in. "What's what called?" She countered back absently. 

He leaned in near her ear, enough for his breath to tickle a spot in there. "Your perfume." 

She didn't have the time to answer his question, because his lips met her skin in a soft, barely kiss. His nose pressing against her throat, breathing her in. He let out a breath he was holding in a very warm gush against her collarbone. He did that a few more times before Injae snapped back into reality, pulling away from him, it was useless though he didn't even budge from where he was standing. 

"Mr. Han-"

"You don't know how much that perfume drives me insane whenever you're around." 

She gasped when he planted another soft kiss on her pulse point, relishing a delicious shudder from her. "Someone m-might walked in J-jipyeong..."

He smiled against her skin when she murmured his name, it felt so good to hear his name from her lips. She was looking towards the door so he took that chance to run his hand on her thick hair, pressing chaste kisses on her earlobe then to her cheek and jaw. "Tell me what is it called." 

He finally pulled away and stared down at her, giving him a good look at her beautiful face, her long lashes blinking up at him, her flushed cheeks and her parted lips, she was panting a little fron their intimate encounter. It made her look exquisite. 

"It's called Romance."

**Author's Note:**

> we now have 19 stories under this pairing, I'm so happy! it's slowly growing, people are now seeing the wasted potential and what could've been. hope you enjoyed this one. stay safe and warm. ♥
> 
> twitter: @sleepyheadwryts


End file.
